At Equestria's End
by GGLSX
Summary: Two humans are suddenly thrust into Equestria after unexpected ends on Earth. They team up with the Mane six to stop an evil that threatens Equestria from an ancient prophecy.  MOVED TO
1. Chapter 1: Veronica

**At Equestria's End**

**Chapter 1: Veronica**

**A/N: (insert legal junk nobody reads here)**

"Happy Birthday Veronica!" Was the sound heard through-out the quaint rancher house in Montana. The now 6-year old Veronica Thomson, the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Thomson, eagerly blew out the candles and smiled. She had just officially turned 6 and was especially happy. Her 12 year old brother, Sam, handed her a small present which she eagerly tore open to reveal a small felt-black box. She opened it, revealing a small locket. "Its a music locket, I got it for you as a reminder that were siblings no matter what." Holding up his own, he smiled at her. Veronica smiled back at her older brother and hugged hum. "Thanks Sam, I really like it!"

_11 Years Later..._

_ Veronica, now 17, was laying painfully on a hospital bed. She had been walking home from an outing with some her friends when they had been attacked by a drunk gunman who had shot her in the stomach before collapsing. Her friends had brought her to the hospital as fast as possible and the doctors had removed the bullet, but she had lost a lot of blood and was already drifting in and out of consciousness. Her parents had just arrived after receiving the news..._

"Veronica! Oh my dear!" Mr. Thomson rushed to the side of the bed and cradled his daughter. "Dad, Mom, I don't think...I don't think I'm going to be around much longer..._cough_...tell...tell Sam I love him..." And with that, Veronica's eyes closed and she went limp in her fathers grasp. Tears streaked down his eyes as his wife hugged him from behind, already sobbing at the loss of their only daughter.

_Elsewhere..._

Veronica awoke with a start, the sun gleaming down on her through tree tops. Her body buzzed all over as she stood up. The first thing she noticed was that she was on all fours, as she looked down, she stared at her hoofs, which was the first thing she noticed wrong, she had hoofs. _So this is the after-life? I'm a horse!_ She looked around at the surrounding landscape. She was at the edge of a forest near some a stream. She walked, well, crawled to the stream and looked at her reflection. She was in fact a horse, a pony to be more exact. What was odd was the color, she was a dark purple with a unkempt main that was a mix of two lighter shades of blue. She also noticed the locket her brother had given her was hanging around her neck. She opened it, relieved that it still work.

"Well now that's interesting," Veronica said to herself as she returned her gaze to the stream. As she continued to examine her new form she noticed that she feathered wings that matched her dark purple coat. She flapped them, which was shockingly easy. She flapped harder and felt herself rise off the ground. Frightened, she pulled her wings back in and landed back on the ground. Just as she was about to go see if anyone else was around she heard a voice come from behind her "Um…excuse me…" startling Veronica.

She whirled around to face a light yellow pony with a pink mane. Veronica screamed and jumped back as did the yellow creature in front of her. "Did…did you just talk?" "Y…yes…who are you?" the creature asked in return. "My name is Veronica, but most people just call me V, who are you?" "I…I'm Flut…y…" The creature replied in a barely audible whisper. "I'm sorry your name was?" "Fluttershy." The creature squeaked in a barely audible voice. "I don't blame you if your scared, I'm scared too, I don't even know where I am." At hearing this, Fluttershy relaxed slightly and observed the pony in front of her.

"What do you mean you don't know where you are?" Fluttershy asked in a now more audible tone. "I mean, well I was…was…" Veronica started to tear up at the memory of her death in her father's arms. "Oh you poor thing, you must come back with me to my home." Veronica was hesitant, _I barely know her,_ she thought to herself, _but I don't know where I am so…_ she looked at Fluttershy, who looked at her expectantly. _Fuck__ it, I'll just go with her. _"Okay, I'll go with you." Veronica replied, still attempting to hold back tears. "Oh…okay, just follow me."

Fluttershy led Veronica to her house. Veronica had noticed how Fluttershy had wings but didn't fly very high or fast, many times just walking along side V. They eventually arrived at Fluttershy's cottage which was nestled in a small corner of the forest. Fluttershy led her inside, "Just make your-self comfortable and I'll make some tea." Fluttershy told her, all of the previous shyness in her voice had been replaced with a warm, calm tone. Veronica sat down on a sofa and waited as she heard bustling from what was apparently the kitchen. Fluttershy eventually returned from the kitchen, holding a tray with two cups and a teapot in her mouth. Setting down the tray on a small table, she poured steaming hot tea into the cups and picked up the cups with her hooves and gave one to Veronica. Veronica was surprised how she was able to pick up the cup with her hooves like she had hands.

After taking a few sips from the warm and calming tea, they set the cups down and they spoke. "So, where are you from, if it's not too much of a bother." Fluttershy asked, "Well, I…" Veronica began, _I should just tell her,_ fighting back tears she began, "Well, my friends and I were coming home from a party when we were attack by some drunk person…" Fluttershy stared at the pony in front of her, she had never heard of anypony attacking another, it was unheard of. "He…he…shot me, and I was rushed to the hospital. I lost a lot of blood and I was fading in and out of consciousness, I remember seeing my dad's worried face before fading out." "After that, I woke up here as a pony of some kind and then met you." V finished, holding back tears. Fluttershy got up from her seat and gave V hug, which initially startled her but she quickly returned the hug and began sobbing.

Fluttershy hugged her like a mother would a little child, rubbing V's back and softly saying "Shhh... its okay..." an hour passed and the crying had stopped V removed herself from the hug, "Th...Thank you, I know I'm a total stranger to you, but...thanks." she said, Fluttershy smiled, "oh its nothing really, although I am curious as to why you walk so much." V cocked her head slightly, "Huh?" "Oh its just that with your wings, I would have thought that you would fly..." V remebered the wings on her back and sighed. "I don't really know how," She looked at her flank, which she was still getting use to having, and she looked at Fluttershy's. "Um...Fluttershy, whats that on your flank?" "You mean my cutie mark?" "Um...yes?" "Its a special mark that we pony's get when we discover our special talent." Fluttershy responded, "After what you told me, I'm not as surprised as I was before." "So when do I get mine?" V asked, Fluttershy chuckled to her self as the question reminded her of a certain group of three young filly's.

"It happens when it does, you can't just rush it." V shrugged, it didn't really matter to her, as she was more interested in learning about her new environment. "V, its getting late, you can spend the night with me and we'll go into town tomorrow." "I have a better idea," V replied, getting a curious look from Fluttershy; "A slumber party, we can learn more about each other." Fluttershy seemed rather excited about the idea and quickly got the things needed for such a party, well, it wasn't going to be one of Pinkie's parties, but it was still going to fun for the two ponies.

Fluttershy put the blankets on the floor and V was in the kitchen making some basic snacks. She may be a pony with wings, or a Pegasus as Fluttershy had informed her, but she still knew how to cook and help out at a slumber party. Finding sugar and corn, she made kettle corn as best she could. After she finished with the snacks she brought them out into the living room where she found Fluttershy waiting. They sat down and talked about each other, Fluttery shy telling V about her friends which caused V to chuckle about Spike's major crush on Rarity. V told Fluttershy about her world and how it could be a cruel place a lot, but still had its moments of joy. After several hours of talking and telling jokes, the two finally went to sleep. V was looking forward to a new day and getting used to this new world she found herself in. Little did either of them know that V was not the only former human to be thrust into this world known as Equestria.


	2. Chapter 2: Jack

**At Equestria's End**

**Chapter 2: Jack**

"You've gone to far this time Jack, you're going to pay your debts one way or another." A dark menacing figure holding a gun said. Jack Kirk, a lanky 18 year old teenager, was cornered in a dark alleyway, the figure plus two others cutting off his escape. It was true had owed some money to these men, but this was ridiculous. Yes, he had some secrets he didn't tell anyone, things that would probably get him locked up in some lab if he blabbed about. "Look, don't do anything you'll regret. I'll get you the money, just not now." He retorted in as deep and as dark a voice he could muster. "Oh we're aware of your 'Abilities' Mr. Kirk, rest assured we've taken precautions. Now about the money, you're going to pay us now." The figure retorted.

Jack took action, he dove to the side and up onto a dumpster, running past the men faster than they could react. Strangely the men did not pursue, Jack ran past down the street, past several parked cars. Just as he passed a white van, there was an explosion, a flash of blinding orange light, then nothing.

…

Jack awoke with a start, quickly scanning his environment. He was in a large bed in some sort of large chamber. The walls were of some sort of marble while large glass doors were open to a balcony of sorts, a gentle breeze flowing. He looked at his hands, which was his first shock. His hands had been replaced by hooves, orange fur on his limbs. Looking up, he spied a mirror at the other end of the room and made his way out of the bed and across to it. Looking at the mirror, he stared in disbelief at the reflection. He had a creamy orange color fur while his main was a dark brown. _What the hell? _He looked_ What happened? Where am I? Why am I a pony? Who the hell owns this place?_

Jack was completely baffled, _I need to get out of here!_ Dashing over to balcony, he looked out at the city he was apparently in. Spying a nearby roof, he quickly jumped from the balcony and onto the roof. He hit the roof running (err...galloping) and stopped near the opposite edge. He looked behind him to see if anyone was following him. Satisfied that no one was, he turned around and fell face first off the edge of the building.

…

Vinyl Scratch was walking down the street to her house, carrying groceries from the market with her magic. Her frazzled laser blue mane flowing in the breeze and her white coat shining in the sun. Wearing her signature sunglasses, she walked up to the door to her house and was about to open her door when she was tackled by a cream orange blur from above with an "Oof!" Dazed, she looked around, her groceries had been dropped and were now on he ground and her sunglasses had been knocked off. The blur turned out to be a cream orange stallion who was on top of her. Looking at him, she was shocked to see he didn't have a cutie mark, which was unheard of for fully grown stallions,

She pushed him off and noted that he was unconscious. She looked up to where she figured he fell from. "Just what the hell was he doing up there?" she said to nopony in particular. Dusting her self off and putting her sunglasses back on, she picked up her groceries and set them in her house. She then grabbed the stallions unconscious body with her magic and dragged him into her house. Setting him down on her sofa, she put her groceries away, relieved that nothing was damaged. She looked back at the stallion and an idea popped into her head. She grabbed a glass from one of her cabinets and filled it with ice water, a devious grin on her face as she moved towards the stallion.

…

Jack awoke sputtering as cold water was dumped onto his face. "FUCK! SHIT! WHAT THE HELL!" he shouted as he looked around. "That was for falling on me from my roof, just what the hell were you doing up there anyway?" a feminine voice replied. He wiped the water out of his eyes, he saw an ivory white pony with a laser blue mane staring at him. "Did you just talk?" he asked. The pony just nodded her head, Jack noticed she had a horn on her head like he did. "Yes," she replied with a skeptical look.

"You can talk?" Jack asked, completely surprised he was now having a conversation with a pony. "Uh, yeah, kinda have been my whole life, who are you?" she asked, "Name's Jack, I'm...new around here and I...a...took a wrong turn and fell." he answered, lying. _I won't tell her everything, I don't even know if I can trust her yet!_ He thought to himself. "You know Jack you're a really bad liar, but still, I won't press you. If you're new around here, you might as well stay here, I've still got questions for you. By the way my name's Vinyl, I'm the local DJ." Vinyl replied in a partially authoritative tone.

"Do I have much of a choice?"

"Not really, no"

"Shit."

"And that's another thing, I don't mind cursing as you might have guessed, but the other pony's don't appreciate it, so keep it away when in public, got it?" Vinyl finished. Jack looked at her rump and asked "What's that on your ass?" "What, my cutie mark? I was just about to ask why you don't have one." she answered. "Wait, you were staring at my ass?" "I could ask you the same question."

**Awkward**

**A/N: I don't own MLP or any of the characters save my own. All are owned by Hasbro blah blah blah.**

**Slightly shorter, I do have midterms coming up so it may be awhile before next chapter. Also, I haven't forgotten my other story, I'm going to alternate between the two in groups or "seasons."**

** -GGLSX**


	3. Chapter 3: Terra Equestria

**Chapter 3: Terra Equestria**

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, I recently got hooked on Star Trek Online and sorta got sidetracked. Anyways, this chapters not as long as I would have liked, but I'll try to make the chapters gradually longer. Enjoy!**

** -GGLSX**

_Life Disrupted,_

_Harmony Interrupted,_

_Heroes will emerge,_

_In light of the coming Scourge._

_Nightmare Moon is dead,_

_But a new nightmare will take her place,_

_Cold, Fear, Death,_

_She will rise in time with the Blood Winter,_

_Her Name will mislead others,_

_Her Name is Rapture..._

Veronica awoke early the next morning, she looked around Fluttershy's cottage and found the sleeping pegasus on a blanket near hers. Slowly, she rose from her own blanket and quietly crept out of the small cottage in order to avoid waking up Fluttershy. After she had exited the house, she looked around at the beauty of the surrounding forest. The morning dew was glistening in the rays of the sunrise and a light mist floated gently above the ground. This brought a tear to Veronica's eye, as she was reminded of home.

Hearing the door open behind her, she quickly wiped the tear away from her eye and turned to see Fluttershy exiting the house. "Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you, I just wanted some fresh air." V quickly apologized. Fluttershy shook her head, "Its no problem, really, I also wake up around now anyway. I..." Fluttershy cut herself off when she noticed the tears in Veronica's eyes. "Were you crying?" she asked, walking up to her and giving her a hug, "Yeah...its just that the beauty of this place in the morning reminds me so much of home...I couldn't help it." "Its okay," Fluttershy responded, "I understand you miss your family a lot, but don't worry, my friends and I will help you make the most of it here, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." V sniffed, she missed her family dearly, but no matter what, this was _her_ life now. She might as well live it and make the most of it as Fluttershy had said. Just as she was about to say something else, she was cutoff by a rumbling from her stomach. V blushed slightly as Fluttershy had heard as well. "Lets go back inside and I'll make us some breakfast." She giggled as the two re-entered the cottage.

_**MEANWHILE...**_

___Fuck! My neck hurts!_ Were the only thoughts on Jack's mind as he awoke in Vinyl's living room. Vinyl had insisted he stay the night but her house had only one bedroom so he had been left with the couch. His head had been crammed at a ninety degree angle and was seriously cramped. He reached back with his hoof and rubbed the back of his neck. "Damn it Vinyl, I should have slept on the floor." he said to himself as he made his way to the small kitchen.

Looking around, he noticed more of Vinyl's house than when he had first arrived. Their was clutter, everywhere! He looked at the counters in the small kitchen, or, rather where the counters should be. Instead, pizza boxes, soda bottles, and various records cluttered and spilled over the counters and into what Jack assumed was the sink. Now Jack wasn't a clean freak, his life on the streets kinda prevented it, but this was ridiculous. Jack sighed, he wasn't exactly in a position to yell at Vinyl, he did just arrive Equestria as Vinyl called it.

He found the fridge and pulled it open to see what he could eat. As he surveyed the contents of the fridge he noticed that they were an awful lot of things involving hay. Unable to find anything that looked edible enough, he grabbed an apple and closed the fridge. Another thing he had noticed was that he could pick up and move things with his hooves as he could with his hands, which was good to know. He ate the apple, which was surprisingly sweet, and chucked the core into the trashcan.

Just as he was figuring out what to do next, Vinyl came down the stairs yawning. "Morning...yawn...how did you sleep last night?" she asked. "My neck hates you, but otherwise fine, I just finished eating breakfast and was getting ready to explore a bit." He replied, staring at her. Her mane was frazzled a bit more than he remembered and she looked absolutely exhausted despite having just woken up. For some odd reason, she still had her sunglasses on, even though she was indoors. "Wait a sec, I'll come with you, wouldn't want you to get lost or something." she replied, quickly dashing back up the stairs.

She was back after a few minutes, her mane and tail back to their previous states of frazzled-ness. The two exited the house, the sun shining down on them as they made their way into town. Just as they were entering the town square Jack was tackled by a pink blur "HEEEYY! YOUR'RE NEW IN TOWN AND I KNOW BECAUSE I KNOW LIKE EVERYPONY HERE SO SCINCE I KNOW EVERYPONY HERE THAT MUST MEAN YOUR'RE NEW WHICH MEANS I GET TO THROW YOU A PARTY YAY!" and with that the pink blur was gone as fast as it had come. Standing up and dusting himself he looked around. Spotting Vinyl, he walked over to her and, keeping his voice low so nopony could hear, he asked "What or Who the fuck was that?" "That was our local party pony and crazed energy ball known as Pinkie Pie, and what did I say about cursing in public?"

"I think the situation merited it and besides nobo—pony heard anyway." Vinyl sighed, it was going to be tough getting him to behave in public. "Come on, pony's are starting to stare at me." He said, motioning back in the direction of her house. "Fine, theres something I wanted to talk to you about anyway." She answered curtly as they headed back to her house.

…

Veronica and Fluttershy had just entered town when they were stopped by a certain pink ball of energy. "OOOHHH YOU'RE NEW TOO! THATS AMAZING BECAUSE I JUST MET SOMEPONY WHO IS NEW WHICH MEANS I GET TO THROW TWO PARTIES!" and again, the pink blur sped off. "Was that Pinkie?" "Yes" "You weren't kidding when you said she was energetic, though I wonder what she meant bye another new pony in town?" Veronica stated, rubbing her chin in thought. "I don't know, its unusual for us to get two new ponies in town at the same time unless they know each other." "Hmm...well, food for thought, where are we headed again?"

"We're going to my friend Twilight to see if she has anything on your...erm...condition." Fluttershy meekly replied, trying not to upset Veronica. V caught on to this however, and corrected. "Fluttershy, you don't need to watch what you say around me or anything, were friends and I'm not going to be angry with you." she stated in calm tone, placing her hoof around Fluttershy's neck. This caused her to blush slightly and smile, giggling, they made their way up the street to Twilight's.

…

"...So thats my story up to this point, Fluttershy said you might know what to do." Veronica finished, they had arrived at Twilight's earlier in the afternoon and V had explained her situation to Twilight after brief introductions and a light lunch. "Hmmm... this has certainly never happened before to my knowledge. I'll write a letter to Princess Celestia, she would be the best pony to get answers from." "Thank-you Twilight, I just knew we could count on you." Fluttershy thanked, "Its not a problem, though you may wish to not tell anypony else until after I hear back from the Princess." "Got it, so as far as living accommodations and such..." "You can stay with me...that is...if you want to...I mean...I won't force you or anything..." Fluttershy trailed off shyly. "I would love to stay with you Fluttershy, thanks!" Veronica smiled, _I may never see my family again, but its nice to know I'll have friends to help ease the burden._

"Also, I can have one of my friends help teach you how to fly, if you like." Twilight offered, which Veronica gladly accepted. With that, the two left while Twilight got to work on the letter:

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I'm writing to tell you about a new pony that arrived in town. She's very nice and sweet but she says she was once something called a human. Fluttershy took her in and we've agreed to keep her history to ourselves until we hear back from you. Please do respond quickly._

_Your Faithful Student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_


	4. Chapter 4: A Pegasus in the hoof

Chapter 4: A Pegasus in the hoof...

**Sorry I've been inactive...been extremely busy IRL, so anyway...on with the next chapter**

**P.S. No...I haven't forgotten about Dark Glacier...I'll get to it soon**

"And then you bend your wings like this and..." Dash cut herself off as she plunged into a nose dive, leaving a hovering Veronica sighing. Fluttershy and Twilight were on the ground watching, Twilight raising her hoof to her face in exasperation occasionally. Veronica had managed to get a grasp on the basics, which was basically hovering and slow movements. She sighed and finally lowered herself down to the ground, folding her wings closed on her back and walking over to the two on-lookers. "Is she always so...flashy?" She asked.

"Dash means well..." Fluttershy began in her typical calm and quiet tone; "But sometimes she can be quite a bit boastful." Veronica only nodded, looking up at the still flying cyan pegasus, a short rainbow trail following behind her as she zipped through the sky. "She is talented, I'll give her that, her ego could use some work though..." Veronica commented to herself, swishing her newly braided mane to the other side of her neck. Fluttershy had done this earlier on their way to see Rainbow Dash and she quite liked it, it looked better than the unkempt mess it was earlier.

"Wooahhh..." Dash cried suddenly as she crashed into a tree after flying to low. "Ehehe...sorry" She commented, climbing out of the tree and flying down to the trio. "So yeah...thats how to fly." Veronica sighed again and nodded "Thank you, Dash...your teaching was helpful." she lied, she may not have liked Dash's overall demeanor, but she wasn't going to insult her. "Thanks, you need any more help, I'll be around." and with that, Dash took off. Veronica sighed again and looked at the two remaining ponies. "So where to now?"

Jack and Vinyl walked along the main road in Pony-ville, Jack occasionally getting odd glances from ponies, probably due to his not having a cutie mark. They made a couple of stops at various merchant's to pick up various supplies. For what Jack didn't know. After walking for what seemed like an eternity, they returned to Vinyl's place. Setting the large amount of bags in the kitchen, he looked at Vinyl "So what's all this for again?" he asked. "Stuff...you know...the necessities." was the response he got. "Thank you Ms. Vague." he rolled his eyes and grabbed a drink out of the fridge that he was pretty sure was beer. Collapsing on the couch, he sighed, managing to pop the top off with a small amount of magic, which he had managed to figure out a little bit during there trip.

Vinyl watched, hitting the controls on her sound system to put on a low volume trance beat. She plunked down on the couch next to him and took off her sun glasses, rubbing her eyes with a sigh. "I don't know why your tired, I did most of the lifting." Jack commented, taking another swig from what was definitely beer. She rolled her eyes "Who said I was tired, my day has event started yet." Jack looked at the clock on the wall, it read seven o'clock pm. "Its almost night time, what do you mean 'your day hasn't started yet." She smiled; "Silly Jack, I live at night." Jack sighed _Great...a night owl_ he thought, then again so was he, so it wasn't going to be that bad, was it?

Veronica sipped at the tea Fluttershy prepared, they had all agreed it worked best if she stayed with Fluttershy for the time being, and Veronica had started to develop a secret fondness for the shy yellow pegasus, so it was okay with her. Their dinner had been simple but enjoyable, and they were simply enjoying the others company at this point. "So Veronica, what do you think of our little town? If you don't mind my asking..." She was still a little shy, but Fluttershy had gotten used to Veronica by now and was a little more bold than before. "Its a fine town, the ponies here are friendly, but I still miss home..." she sighed.

"I know...but it'll be okay here, your welcome to stay with me as long as you like...if its not a problem with you that is..." Fluttershy said softly, she too had started to develop a small fondness for the purple pegasus and but didn't want to admit it, she was just to shy when it came to things like that. "Um...Veronica...what do you like as far as music?...if you don't...um...mind my asking." Veronica thought to herself for a moment. "Well...I have always been a fan of the more electronic genres, why?" Fluttershy looked at her a little sheepishly, "Well...theres a party tonight at my friend Vinyl's place, she's a DJ and often plays that kind of music...I was wondering...if you want to go...I mean if you want to...if its not to much trouble..." Veronica smiled, "Of course, it sounds like fun."

**Well there you go folks, this chapters a little shorter than usual, but im still getting back into the swing of writing, more coming soon I promise!**

**-GGLSX**


	5. Chapter 5: Pony Rockers

**At Equestria's End**

**Chapter 5: Pony Rockers in the house tonight...**

Veronica and Fluttershy walked up to a dimly lit street towards their destination. Said destination was already easy to determine due to the amount of noise. Thumping rave beat flowed through the air. As they got closer the faint smell of alcohol was also clear. Veronica looked at Fluttershy; "I take it this isn't your typical tea party?" "Oh no...Vinyl's parties are a tiny bit more edgier than most...and Pinkie's always good about organizing these things." Fluttershy replied, "If you want to go back home or something...thats fine..." "Oh no, I rather like these kind of parties, so this Vinyl a good DJ?" "Oh yes," Fluttershy nodded; "I'm not much for her kind of music but she always has a theme to her sets...so its not the same each time." Veronica blinked and shrugged, she rather enjoyed the occasional party from time to time, and she needed something to help get her mind off home.

"Vinyl! When you said loud I didn't know you meant THIS LOUD!" Jack shouted over the thumping bass beat the DJ had going. She only smirked, she hadn't actually heard him, but she had a pretty good idea what he was saying. She made some adjustments to her rig and set it to an automatic set. She walked over to him; "Oh relax," she replied, "Its not as loud as I normally have it." _Its louder,_ she thought to herself. Jack shook his head and moved over to the back of the room, which was proved quite the feat giving the number of ponies that had gathered. He grabbed a beer from a nearby drink table with his magic and popped the top off. He smiled, his telekinetic skills were improving. Vinyl shrugged and walked back up to her rig, waving at Fluttershy and some new dark purple pony as they entered.

Veronica couldn't believe the scene, it was exactly like some of the party's she'd been to in the past, only the guests were ponies this time. Looking to the source of the thumping beat, she spotted a white unicorn with a frazzled electric blue man and sunglasses. Fluttershy noticed her gaze and commented "That's Vinyl Scratch...the DJ I was telling you about." She shouted over the music, which came out more like a loud whisper and if it weren't for the close proximity, Veronica wouldn't have heard her at all. Suddenly the music cut with an odd echo and was replaced by a repeating dual note. "Oh...my this is a new one." Fluttershy said as they made their way into the crowd. Veronica was about to respond when a new thumping bass note cut her off.

Vinyl was bobbing her head to the beat, Jack rolled his eyes and continued sipping at his beer, techno wasn't really his kind of music, though he didn't mind this particular track to much. Vinyl span some dials on her control console and the track started building a faint wind sound in the background. Moving back to her turntables, she waited until just the right moment and then cut almost the entire track, switching to a small chiming riff before whipping back to the bass beat. Jack could've sworn that during the transition somepony asked where their keys were. As quick as it started, the track seemed to die down and jolt into another slew of tracks that lasted the entire evening.

Veronica enjoyed the party thoroughly, she was surprised when she caught Fluttershy by the drinks table sipping at a beer, or two. Veronica herself wound up drinking a little to much. Though the party was enjoyable, Veronica felt...odd, she wasn't sure if it was due to the alcohol or not, but she felt like she was being watched. As the two left the party and headed home, she couldn't help but feel like they were being watched, all the way up to the edge of Fluttershy's house, where it disappeared. As they entered, there was a very angry looking white rabbit in the door way, tapping its right foot with its arms crossed in a stern expression that a father would give.

"Oh...Angel...what are you doing up so late?" Fluttershy asked, to which the rabbit only pointed to a clock on the wall as if to say _I could ask you the same question_. "Oh...we were just at one of Vinyl's party's...nothing to worry about." Veronica looked on at the banter between pegasus and rabbit, blinking occasionally at Fluttershy's apparent way with animals. The rabbit eventually seemed to give up and hop off, Fluttershy turned and smiled faintly; "Don't mind Angel...he means well..." "Hmm? Oh its fine I guess, just I'm tired..." Veronica blinked again, suddenly staring at Fluttershy. The moonlight coming through the window was glinting off the floor into her mane, which gave her a very attractive glow. Fluttershy noticed her staring and blushed slightly; "Is...um...everything okay?" Veronica snapped out of her stare and blushed deeply.

**(-WARNING! LEMON-) Don't read if you don't like (-WARNING! LEMON-)**

"Uh...yeah...fine..." She lied, she was becoming extremely attracted to the yellow pegasus. She was conflicted, part of her telling her it was wrong to think such thoughts, but the rest of her was quickly winning. "Veronica, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked, walking up to the dark purple pegasus. Veronica quivered, her wings shooting straight up in the air going rigid which caused her to jump and look back at them. "Um...is...that supposed to happen?" Veronica asked, blushing deeply as she had a pretty good guess as to why. "Um...there called wing boners, and they only happen when one is...uh...aroused." she squeaked out the last bit, blushing deeply herself as she put two-and-two together.

"I um...look I'm really sorry...I uh...uh...uh..." Veronica was flustered, very embarrassed at the current situation. Fluttershy herself was flustered, but she surprisingly moved closer and nuzzled Veronica's neck, which caused Veronica to shutter, a very faint moan escaping her lips. Fluttershy continued to nuzzle as Veronica finally gave in and copied the action. Veronica finally built up the courage and pulled away slightly, bring her lips together with Fluttershy's in a long and passionate kiss. Whatever part of Veronica that had been screaming this was wrong was silenced, she no longer cared about what others might think, this was their moment and even if it only lasted the night, she was going to make it count.

She broke the kiss reluctantly; "I think if we should take this elsewhere...if thats alright with you." Fluttershy nodded, and the two ascended the stairs to Fluttershy's bedroom, where they shut and locked the door, as well as the windows. Veronica smiled and gently pulled Fluttershy onto the bed and into another kiss, which caused the yellow pegasus to moan again in surprise. Veronica started running her hooves down Fluttershy's body, finding her nipples and massaging them. Fluttershy squeaked with pleasure into Veronica's mouth. Her hooves continued to massage the hidden breasts, she could feel her nether regions dampening, her breathing increasing, she was enjoying herself immensely.

Fluttershy was rolling in pleasure...she had done these sort of things to herself on those days when she was all alone, but having somepony else do them was exhilarating. She let out a moan as one of Veronica's hooves dropped to her nethers, tenderly running over the now very damp lower lips. Her blushed deepened and she broke the kiss reluctantly. "..oh...Veronica...I didn't know...didn't think...you felt this way..." Fluttershy moaned. Veronica smiled and blushed; "I...I couldn't help it...ever since I met you...there was this feeling...and maybe its because of the alcohol, but tonight..." she didn't finish, she was cut off as Fluttershy kissed her again.

**(-Its over now-)**

The next morning Veronica awoke to find a sleeping Fluttershy next to her. She smiled as the previous nights memories flooded to her mind. She leaned over and kissed her forehead and quietly slipped out of bed. Quietly making her way downstairs, she found an orange pony with a straw hat in the living room. "Oh...can I help you?" Veronica asked the newcomer. "Uh...is 'Shy awake?" the pony asked with a notable south western accent. "No...she's still asleep...who are you?" "Name's Applejack...I reckon you must be the new pony Twi' was talkin 'bout." Veronica nodded and was about to say something else when Fluttershy made her appearance with a yawn.

"Oh...good morning Applejack...what brings you to visit?" she asked in her usual quiet manner. "Ah' came bah' to see if y'all was okay." "Why wouldn't I be? Has something happened?" Fluttershy asked with a small amount of worry in her voice. "Several ponies from Vinyl's party last night were attacked...I know how you like to go to those so Ah' came over to check on ya." Applejack responded with serious tone. Veronica became uneasy, they HAD been followed. Fluttershy noticed the worried expression on Fluttershy's face and looked at her. "Are you okay, Veronica?" to which Veronica shook her head. "Last night, on the way home, I had a feeling we were being followed, but it went away when we entered your...um...area of land."

"Really?" Applejack asked, "Ya think it could've been the same ponies that are responsible for the attacks?" "I don't know," Veronica replied; "I only remember feeling like we were being followed, but as I said, it disappeared when we got here."

_...Meanwhile..._

"Oh shit, oh shitohshitohshit ooohhh shiiitt!" was Vinyl's reaction to the news of the attacks, for as crazy as her parties were, there was never any violence. They were in Vinyl's living room, talking to a rainbow maned pony who introduced herself as Rainbow Dash. Jack sat next to Vinyl and listened to the news, sipping at a glass of ice water. The cyan pegasus nodded "My thoughts exactly, I mean, who would do something like this? Nothing ever bad happens at your parties Vinyl, so what happened?" Vinyl shook her head, "Nothing out of the ordinary, I tried a couple new tracks that ponies loved but thats it...so the victims are dead?" Dash shook her head. "Intensive care, Redheart has been awake this whole time taking care of them."

"So lemme get this straight..." Jack started; "Vi here threw a major rave party, and now ponies are in IC? I thought this shit didn't happen?" Vinyl shrugged, letting the language slide given the situation and her recent usage. "It doesn't, this is the first time something like this has happen to my knowledge, and its fucked up if you ask me." Dash commented. "I mean, who attacks ponies for going to a party." "Nobod...er pony would normally unless..." Jack trailed off, wheels spinning in his mind. "Unless what?" "Unless its not the party that was the reason...but rather somepony who attended the party..."

**Ooohhh...Cliff-hangar...**

**So a bit longer than usual, but I wanted to get the main plot of this story rolling, Constructive Criticism is welcomed, I don't own MLP...blah..blah...blah...**

**Oh and brownie points to whoever can guess what song I referenced during the party scene.**

**-GGLSX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright Everypony Listen up.**

**After seeing what happened to Poodicus, another well known author here, I too am quitting . I will be moving over to in the next day or so so if you want to continue reading At Equestrias End, check over there.**

**Oh and make sure you enable the mature check box thingy.**

**Also as of now Dark Glacier is canceled...I just don't have enough time write for both.**

**-GGLSX signing off.**


End file.
